All I want is you
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: My second story! A bit AU. Kind of a sequel, so read "Please Don't Go" first. There is marriage, pregnancy, and Vegas! AngelCollins, MoJo, MimiRoger, and MarkOC. Please R&R! T because it's RENT.
1. Aggrivation

_This one is not going to be as good cause, you know, the first story was one of the best pieces of work I've ever done! Sorry for the big head there, but anyway. Well, Enjoy!_

_This is kind of a sequel to "Please Don't Go" which is my first story. waits for applause No applause? Oh well._

_This part takes place five years after Collins was shot. The Bohemians are now living within 2 buildings of each other, and are 23-24._

_Disclaimer: I don't own RENT (tear, sniffle, sniffle), or anything you recognize, or Kinky Boots. (Couldn'__t fit it here. It'll be in next chapter) Don't know what that is? Google it! Or preferably, see it! _

"Collins, can we PLEASE go out tonight?"

Angel looked up at his philosophy teacher lover with a pout and puppy-dog eyes. He knew it worked every time.

"Tomorrow, I promise." Collins kept his attention at grading papers. He knew Angel would use that too adorable face to get his way, so he kept his eyes down and pecked him on the cheek.

Angel walked away, a touch hurt. Maybe after 5 years together, Collins doesn't see me as that attractive anymore, he thought miserably.

As if on cue, he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist and a loving kiss on his neck. He smiled as he turned and saw Collins' chocolate brown eyes light up. Just like the first time he saw Angel.

"Baby, you know I love you and I love showing you off, because you make EVERYONE jealous and wishing they had you on their arm. But I've got a ton of work to do. Why don't you see if Mimi will take you out tonight?" He suggested, hopefully. He hated seeing his Angel miserable.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Thomas Collins?" he teased. Angel brought his arms up around Collins's neck and pulled him down into a way too persuasive kiss.

How could Collins say no? He deepened the kiss, whispered "Never," and pulled Angel into they're bedroom.

The next morning, Angel detangled himself from Collins, smiling at his easy victory. He then felt a little bit bad about not letting him get his work done, but decided to make Collins his favorite breakfast, buttermilk pancakes. He grabbed his sweatpants and Collins shirt, and frowned into the fridge when he saw no eggs.

I'll see if Mimi and Roger have any eggs, he thought. He walked over to his neighbor's apartment and stole the appropriate amount of eggs. He saw Roger sleeping "in the dog house" or couch as it is also known. He would have to talk to Mimi about it later. He left a note, too. He didn't want to be rude!

"_Hey guys,_

_Needed eggs. Only took 3._

_Thanks!_

_Your sticky-fingered neighbor."_

Angel was saddened though when he saw that Collins was already up and grading papers. Luckily he hadn't heard Angel walk in, so he slipped the eggs into his pockets and snuck up behind his lover.

"Boo!"

Collins screamed and Angel almost doubled over with laughter. "Collins, you scream like a girl!" he managed to gasp.

Then Collins took off after his gasping for air boyfriend, dodged two shoddy chairs, and a table that needed a new coat of varnish horribly, and tackled him on the way too small couch, which was actually just a big recliner. But it could fit two people if they sat close, which they didn't mind. He, then, heard a few cracking noises and felt a sticky wetness.

"Angel, what the-?" Collins was beyond confused.

Angel had finally managed to catch his breath, and he, too, felt the eggs crack. He groaned loudly and full of aggravation.

"Angel, baby, are you okay?" he asked carefully and still full of confusion.

"I'm fine. The eggs aren't though."

Collins just continued to stare as Angel waltzed out of the room and into the bedroom for about thirty seconds. He then came out in a new pair of pants, and walked into the kitchen and started hunting for his breakfast.

"Eggs? Angel, what's going on?" he asked as he watched him hunt for food. Collins staggered into the kitchen. He was still a little tired. He wrapped his arms around Angel's shoulders and whispered, with as much sweetness as he could, "please?"

Angel sighed in defeat. He felt all of his petty insecurities rising and, all of the sudden, it all spilled out.

"I was going to make you breakfast, because I made you lose a lot of time you could have been grading papers or drinking with Roger and Mark, or at a protest with Maureen, or helping Joann with her new case. I feel all left out. I just don't feel like I'm the most important like in your world anymore. And I hate saying this because I feel so selfish. I'm sorry." He collapsed into Collins arms with tears spilling over and soaking the front of his pale blue shirt. He felt like he was floating then, and noticed that Collins had picked him up and carried him to they're couch, and pulled him into his lap.

They sat like this for hours, until Angel calmed down. Luckily, Collins didn't have a class today. He just murmured his words of love to Angel.

I can't believe I broke down like that, he thought after he finally stopped crying. He eventually, and gladly, felt unconsciousness wash over him.

Finally, Collins thought as he got up and carried Angel into their bedroom, I really hate to see him like that. He gently set him on the bed. He glanced at the clock. It read 2:00 in the afternoon.

"Well, I guess I'll finish grading my papers."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Roger woke up and tried to stretch out his cramped body, but decided against it when his knees buckled. He sighed as he got up and walked into the kitchen. He saw a note on the fridge.

""_Hey guys,_

_Needed eggs. Only took 3._

_Thanks!_

_Your sticky-fingered neighbor."_

He chuckled softly. Angel would probably talk to Mimi about why he was on the couch. He groaned aloud. Why did I do that?!, he screamed at himself in his head. He heard Mimi stir in their room and she came out into the kitchen. She looked at the paper in Roger's hands inquisitively.

"Angel stole eggs," he said, smiling.

She gave him an icy stare that chilled his bones.

"So," she said, conversationally "why'd you do it?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_So, I hope you liked my little chapter. Really little, right? Not my best work and I apologize. I just thought that Angel and Collins needed a little, oh what's the right word?, conflict? Does that help?_

_P.S. if you find any of my references, here's your virtual confetti! Whoo!_


	2. Confessions and Comfort

_**A big hello to those who have stuck by me! I know the cliffhanger sucked, and the wait was a bit too long, but here is the much-anticipated second chapter! You get to know what Roger did!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT (tear, sniffle, sniffle), or anything you recognize, or Kinky Boots. Don't know what that is? Google it! Or preferably, see it!**_

"_So," she said, conversationally "why'd you do it?"_

**Flashback Roger's POV**

**Roger was sitting on a bar stool downing his 10****th**** shot, just as Mark walked in because the bartender called thinking he would need a ride home.**

"**Come on, Markie," Roger slurred, "Have a drink. 'Son me"**

"**Roger, what the hell?" Mark said, shocked his friend would get this wasted.**

"**Oh, come on, Markie. Don't be such a tight ass."**

**Mark had to process this five times before he could understand what his rocker friend said.**

"**Let's go, Rog. Mimi is freaking out because you're not home. It's fucking three in the morning!" He saw that Roger wasn't moving so he grabbed his friends arm and started to pull.**

"**Ow! What the fuck, man?!" Roger screamed.**

**Mark was really confused, so he grabbed Roger's arm, gently this time, and rolled up his leather sleeve. He let out a loud gasp at what he saw.**

**Track marks. Roger shot up.**

"**Roger, did you do heroin tonight?" Mark was appalled that his recovering junkie of a friend would risk everything he worked so hard on.**

**Roger giggled drunkenly. "That's not all I did." He motioned Mark to lean in. He could smell the strong scent of alcohol from the foot away he was, but he leaned in. "I went to a strip joint and--"**

**Mark leaned away from Roger, for he knew what was next. "Come on. We're leaving now." **

**Mark finally won a few minutes later after Roger almost passed out on the floor.**

"I don't know Meems. I'm sorry, okay? I was wasted; I didn't know what I was doing! I'm sorry I cheated on you, I'm sorry I got drunk." Roger was groveling.

"Roger, stop. That's not what I care about." He gave her an extremely puzzled look. She continued "What I do care about is that you shot up. How could you do that? And after everything we worked on! I don't know if I can look at the person who helped me quit! I'm going to Angel's." She grabbed her coat. "Don't wait up."

Roger just stood there in a daze. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He stood there for what felt like an eternity, but snapped back when he heard the phone ring with Collins's voice on the other end.

(Collins and Angel's apartment)

"Dude what the hell did you do to Mimi?" Collins commanded. Mimi was sobbing into Angel out of drag shoulder while he just hugged her and led her to the other room.

"Well?" Collins waited.

"I shot up," Roger said, ashamed.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Collins said so loudly he saw Angel give him a "shut-up" look.

"That's not all. I cheated on her too. But I was wasted," he added quickly.

"And that's an excuse?!" Collins yelled again, "You know how many times I've been wasted? And how many times have I even thought about cheating on Angel? Never!"

"Look, man, to get the complete details, call Mark. He's the one I told my drunken escapades to."

"Man, get yourself together. We're going to Marks in five minutes." Collins hung up the phone. He, then, walked into his and Angel's bedroom, where Mimi was trying to calm down. He sat down and put a comforting arm around Mimi.

"How are you doing?" he asked, lovingly.

"A bit better. I know he's sorry but that was just horrible what he did. God! What is wrong with him?" which brought more bouts of sobbing. She tucked her head into Angel's chest wetting his already soaked shirt.

"Don't worry, Mimi. I'm taking him to Mark's right now, and we're going to try to talk some sense into that boy, or we'll kick his skinny, white ass to China," he said, which made Mimi giggle a bit. Angel knew that it would be easier now to talk to her and calm her down. He mouthed a "thank you" to Collins as he left the room.

(Mark, Maureen, and Joann's apartment) **(See A/N at end)**

"… and then I finally dragged him to the cab." Mark finished his story as Roger and Collins sat on the couch, Collins in shock and Roger, ashamed. Maureen and Joann had gone away for a romantic trip for the week.

Roger couldn't remember anything before 10'o'clock last night, but now he had the details he told Mark, and they were more than he wanted to know.

Collins just sat there processing what he had heard. "Man, you know Mimi is at my house right now and she can't stop crying." He spat the words out for maximum effect. And Roger sure as hell felt them.

"I tried apologizing for everything, but she said she didn't care about the cheating or the drinking, although I'm sure she will in the long run, but she said what she cared about most was the fact that I shot up. Not that I blame her, because I was the one who helped her through the hellish nightmare of withdraw, and I hated seeing her suffer so much and I would never want anyone to go through that. I love her too much."

"Well, did you try talking to her?" Mark asked.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Yes, I did." Roger retorted.

"How about doing something so romantic that she has to forgive you?" Collins suggested. "Have you done a nice dinner with candles and wine and a ring?"

"Ring? I heard ring right? Mark, did you hear ring?" Roger was a commit-aphobe. He was panicking. He knew that he and Mimi had been together for about five years and they were equally happy. At least he thought they were.

(Collins and Angel's bedroom)

"Hush, now. Calm down, honey. It'll be okay. Calmarse, se va a estar bien. Él te ama demasiado. SHH. Remember that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Remember when Collins forgot my birthday?" Angel smiled at the memory.** (A/N 2)**

Mimi laughed at the memory. "You mean the one where you tied him up and--"

"Yeah, that was my favorite one because I knew he was sorry of mistake." He looked at his best friend, and said "Want to watch a movie? I just bought 'Kinky Boots.'"

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck is that?" Mimi was genuinely confused. Did her best friend want to watch a dirty movie with her?

As if reading her mind he said "No, it's nothing like that. It's this hilarious British comedy about this drag queen--"

"Of course." Mimi rolled her eyes. "Let's watch it."

The two spent the next two hours watching one of the funniest movies ever. While Mark and Collins helped Roger set up his and Mimi's apartment as silently as possible.

**Okay, thank you for sticking with me for this long and I'm sorry for the wait and another cliffhanger. I've been having some horrid writers block, so there may not be another chapter for a few days. Don't hit me!**

**A/N: Mark moved in with his ex and her girlfriend because Benny was an ass and evicted him**

**A/N 2: Okay that is a completely different story. It's called "Bound" and it is my all time favorite story on this website. It is written by Mrs. Angel Collins.**

**Translation: Calm down, It'll be okay. He loves you too much. Shh.**


	3. What is that?

_**Oh my God! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up! I will try to never let that happen again! I had some horrible writers block too. So to make it up to you here's two chapters! (Applause) Again, sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I did own it, they'd all be healthy and happy and, most importantly, alive. Except Benny, because Benny's a jerk.**_

_**Okay. On with it!**_

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

When Mimi walked into her and Roger's apartment, she could hardly recognize it. The support beams were covered in Christmas lights, and there were candles everywhere. She smiled at the cheesiness of it all, but felt her heart melt as she heard the rockers guitar pick out a very familiar tune.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"So, what did you and Mark do to Roger?" Angel asked as Collins plopped down on the couch next to him.

"We did what we had to do."

"Which was…?" Angel tried to press.

"What we had to do," Collins smiled as Angel did a perfect pout. He resisted the urge to kiss the perfect, bottom lip that was jetted out.

Angel sat there for a few minutes but was struck by a brilliant plan. He got up and curled into a ball in Collin's lap. He started playing with the button's of his lovers shirt. He undid the buttons and started kissing his boyfriends chest, and slowly made his way up to his lips. Collins responded just as Angel thought. Angel felt hands move up and down his back, and dance across his chest. Collins slowly made his way down and started to undo Angel's belt.

"Nope," he said smiling.

"What?" a very confused Collins asked.

"Not until you tell me what you guys did," he said while snuggling into Collins now bare and very warm chest.

"Fine!" He groaned in defeat. "But you're just going to hear the play-by-play from Mimi later, or more likely, tomorrow."

"I don't like waiting. Tell me!"

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Your Eyes/ As We Said Our Goodbyes/  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind/  
And I Find I Can't Hide (From)/Your Eyes/  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise/  
The Night You Came Into My Life/  
Where There's Moonlight/ I See Your Eyes

Mimi just stood there in the center of the candle lit apartment, eyes welling with tears.

How'd I Let You Slip Away/ When I'm Longing So To Hold You/  
Now I'd Die For One More Day/ 'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You/ Yes There's Something I Should Have/ Told You

When I Looked Into Your Eyes/  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?/  
You Were The Song All Along/  
And Before The Song Dies/

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You/  
I Have Always Loved You/  
You Can See It In My Eyes

"Oh my god, Roger," she said, the tears finally spilling over.

"Please forgive me, Mimi," he whispered as they embraced.

She thought about this. The song was so sweet, she almost couldn't say no. Almost. She pulled away from him but staying in arms length.

"I can't," she looked him dead in the eye, voice barely above a whisper, "Not yet."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. "What?"

"I'm not saying I won't. It's just going to take some time. And a few favors."

"Favors?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, favors. Like no more drinking," his eyes widened. That would be impossible with Collins as his friend. She revised it. "No drinking without me."

"Can you tell me the rest later? I made dinner and it's getting cold."

"Okay then. So what'd you make?" she asked.

"Food," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know, you're really not in the position to make any wise-ass comments." Mimi laughed to take the edge off of the threat.

Is it just me, or does Roger look super nervous? She shrugged the thought away as he led her into the tiny kitchen, where he had set up a romantic table setting. He smirked as he heard her gasp softly. 

Roger, always being the gentleman, pulled out the chair for his girlfriend and went to get the dinner he, or rather Mark, made.

After dinner, Roger excused himself to get the small velvet box from the other room. He had come up with the perfect plan to present Mimi with the small diamond ring.

He got the ice cream from the freezer, served in two bowls and put the cherries on top.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

"Oh my God!" Angel was so excited he almost fell off the couch. Collins couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Yeah, well, that's Roger's plan. I just hope Mimi doesn't hurt him. Roger's so nervous he almost got sick," Collins sighed.

"Ew," Angel was really grossed out now. He then remembered what he promised Tom. "Hey, honey?"

"Yeah?" Collins was so lost in thought he hadn't seen or felt Angel shift to get closer to his ear.

"Remember what I said about me hating to wait?" He felt Angels teeth graze his earlobe. He turned his head, smiling, and kissed Angel passionately.

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

Roger turned and set the dessert on to the table.

"What the fuck is this?" Mimi said, maybe a little too loudly. She was looking at her ice cream and cherry, which had a little diamond ring around it.

Fuck! What do I do now!? Roger was thinking so panicked he was sure Mimi could see it. He tired to bring himself back together.

She waited. "Well?"

"It's a ring," he said nervousness touching the edge of his voice.

"I know what it is. I just want to know what it's doing in front of me." Roger couldn't tell, but Mimi was panicking too. She just hid it better. Roger walked over and took the ring off of the cherry and into his hands. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Mimi Marquez, I love you too much to risk losing you for the third time." They both winced at the memory of when she had almost died. He continued "I will never forgive myself for what I've put you through the last few days, and I know it will take you a long time, if you do, for you to forgive me. But regardless to the contrary I love you, and I'm hoping that you love me too. Will you marry me?"

RENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENTRENT

At around midnight, Angel was awakened but a fist pounding on the door. He untangled himself from a sleeping Collins and slipped on his boxers and Collins shirt. The fist, however, was relentless and just kept pounding. He opened the door to a crying Mimi.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Angel asked bringing Mimi into a hug.

"I have to talk to you."

Angel walked over and tried to get Collins awake. He would just mumble something and roll over.

"COLLINS! GET YOUR ASS UP AND GO TO BED! I HAVE TO TALK TO ANGEL!" Mimi screamed. Collins jolted awake and shuffled into the bedroom, mumbling something about not being able to sleep in his own damn house.

Angel started to laugh but pulled Mimi onto the couch and started hugging her again.

"So, now that you have Alphabet City's attention, what's wrong?"

Mimi sighed. "Roger asked me to marry him."

Angel was as excited as he was when Collins had told him Roger's plan. "So, what'd you say?"

_**Oh, you hate me don't you? Another cliffhanger, but fear not! The next one will be up tomorrow (looks at clock) or rather later today.**_

_**Okay, I'm going to go sleep now.**_

_**Cookies to those who read "Bound!" And they're not the gross store bought ones, but the super yummy ones that can only be made from scratch! **_

_**Don't you see that I need sleep?**_


	4. Love and Promises

_**Hello again! See, I told you the wait would be shorter! And you didn't believe me. (Maureen pout) But whatever. I'm just so excited for this chapter! And if you don't like me please don't throw stuff. Bricks hurt!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own RENT as much as I own China.**_

_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Go!**_

_Recap: Mimi sighed. "Roger asked me to marry him."_

_Angel was as excited as he was when Collins had told him Roger's plan. "So, what'd you say?"_

Mimi's fell at the question. "I didn't."

"What do you mean you didn't? You mean you said no?"

"No, I didn't say no."

"So you said yes?" Angel's excitement was returning.

"No. I didn't say anything. He asked and then I ran here. I just panicked, and in one moment of weakness I hurt him. I couldn't see him, but I know it," she sobbed into Angel's shoulder.

"Oh, chica," he said smoothing her wild curls, "Why'd you do that?"

"Remember last year when you almost died? **(A/N) **Well,Roger left it was because he thought I was cheating on him with Benny," Mimi mumbled into her Collins' shirt that Angel was still wearing.

He pulled back enough to look at her face. "Oh, sweetie, I know. I always knew. I hate hospitals and I got really bored, so I would fake sleep sometimes, and when I did I heard some particularly interesting things," he confided.

Mimi's eyes lit up. "Like what?"

"Not now," Angel smiled at Mimi's Maureen-like pout. "Now we talk about Roger, his jealousy and you."

"Gee, thanks, Dr. Phil."

They continued to talk literally all night.

When Collins woke up, he rolled over to wake up his Angel in a very special way. He was very confused to see that it was empty. He looked towards the bathroom and it was dark. That's when he heard the voices, and his panic subsided.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I was here all night. Oh, what do I tell Roger?" Mimi was starting to hyperventilate.

"Yes," Angel answered.

"What?" Mimi gasped.

"Yes! Go and tell him yes! You love him right?" He continued after Mimi slowly nodded. "Well, we know he loves you and he would do anything for you!"

Mimi sat back down on the couch arm. She was thinking. "Hey, Angel? What do you think of being--"

Collins made his entrance here. "What's going on?" he yawned.

"Well, honey, Mimi was just going to ask me something before you came in, so shh! Continue, Mimi."

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to be my maid of honor but the moment is gone," she said, smiling. "And you can thank your boyfriend for that."

Angel smiled so wide, he thought his face was going to break. He started screaming and jumping up and down with Mimi.

"Oh, my God! Of course I will be!" They continued jumping with Collins just standing there watching them, trying not to laugh.

"You should probably go tell Roger then. He'd really like to know that he's getting married now that all of New York knows," Collins finally spoke up.

They stopped jumping. "Oh, yeah," Mimi said. She pecked them each on the cheek and flew out the door and down the two flights of stairs while screaming "Roger!"

They giggled as they heard a few "Shut ups" and some other unmentionable words.

Angel turned and wrapped his arms around Collins's neck.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Collins asked.

"No," Angel answered.

Collins frowned. He thought that of all of his friends, Angel would be thinking about marriage most. "Why not?" he asked, as he began to dance with Angel.

"Because I own your soul, silly" He elaborated when he saw the confused look on Collins face. "Remember when we got really drunk that one time, and you wanted some pot? Well, you said, and I quote, 'I would sell my soul for some dope right now.' And I just so happened to have had some in my bag."

"How do you remember this?" Collins asked. He could only remember about 9 of his drunken escapades.

"Mark was there."

"So what do you plan on doing with me since I am now under your ownership?" Collins asked as he picked Angel up.

"Oh the usual. Make you take out the garbage, do the dishes, and I will probably steal your innocence."

"Too late. I gave that to you about five years ago," he pointed at the scar against his temple, "Remember?"

Angel's wince was his response. "Yeah, well, let's just relive the first part, 'kay?"

"Whatever you say," Collins carried Angel across the threshold and into the bedroom, bridal style.

(Roger and Mimi's apartment)

Roger woke with a start as he heard his name echo throughout the building. Thinking it was Maureen, he crawled back into bed. He heard the door open. Damn it Mark! he thought. It's only eight in the morning!

"Roger!"

He shot straight up. It was Mimi, and she sounded really happy.

She ran into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed in a playful way. They both laughed as he hugged and kissed her.

She pulled away gently. "I love you, Roger."

"I love you, too," he said giving her a peck on the cheek. "That's why I asked you to marry me."

"And that's why I'm saying yes," she said snuggling into a very surprised Roger.

(Angel and Collins' apartment. Later!)

"You know what?" Collins asked after he managed to catch his breath.

"What?" Angel gasped. He was still recovering.

"I want you to marry me."

"What?" He wasn't gasping anymore. Collins reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a small white box. In it was the most beautiful ring Angel ever saw. It had a silver band, holding a small white diamond in the center.

"Angel, you know how I am so traditional," he grinned, "So I am asking for your hand in marriage. I think we can fool the church if you dress in drag. So what do you say?"

"Of course!" he half shrieked. Collins slipped the ring onto Angel's third finger and kissed him deeply.

Angel pulled away way to quickly for Collins' taste. "I have to go call Mimi!" he ran out of the room.

__

_**Don't worry boys and girls. It ain't over! It's going to take me some time with the next chapter because I have to plan 2 weddings! Oh, my God, I have to plan 2 bachelorette parties and 2 bachelor parties and 2 weddings and 2 honeymoons.**_

_**And in the next 5 chapters there will be all of that! And maybe a child! Not going to say who's but there will be one.**_

_**Wow. That's not going to be short!**_

_**A/N: They've all been cured of AIDS! Whoo! The reason Angel was in the hospital was because he had a bad reaction to the medications. But he's all better, because I didn't have the heart to break Collins' heart.**_

_**For those with a lack of imagination, here's the links for the ring inspirations.**_

_**Angel's ring: **__**/vamoris/images/ringsuspensionSmall.jpg**_

_**I know I didn't describe Mimi's but here it is! :**_ _**img./albums/v476/wannaminime/cool.jpg**_


	5. Drunken Celebrations

**I'm sooooooo freaking sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'll really try to never ever make you wait that long again! I just keep getting distra-- Ooh look a bunny! Oh yeah. I keep getting really confused so Angel will now be referred to as a 'she.' I probably should have done that earlier, but I love Wilson so much! Ah, fuck it. Angel will still be 'he.'**

**Disclaimer: Must I be reminded? I don't own RENT. I'm going to go cry now. Well after this chapter.**

Collins had barely taken a breath, when he heard Angel's excited voice tell Mimi about him and Collins.

"I'm coming over. I have to show you!" he heard Angel say. He was sad that his lover would be leaving before they could 'celebrate' their engagement. But he also knew that Roger would never be able to stand Mimi and Angel as excited as they were, and he would be looking for Collins and alcohol.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted when Angel ran back into the room looking for some clothes other than his boxers and under armor.

"Going to Mimi's?" Collins asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you want Mark and Roger to come here? I was going to go get Mo and Joann on my way down," Angel replied as he threw on a green wife-beater and black shorts.

**(A/N I decided a while back that they would all live in the same building. It makes things easier for me and more fun for them!)**

"Sure. I'm going to find some Stoli and we'll get drunk. But we'll stay here so Roger doesn't fuck up his relationship again," he said as he grabbed his clothes and headed to the kitchen. Angel flew by Collins and was about to run through the door much like Mimi had done a few hours ago, but stopped at the doorway. Collins was hunting in the fridge looking for the vodka, when he felt Angel's hands spin him around. He looked down to his much shorter lover and saw a gleam in his eyes. Then, without warning, Angel crashed his lips to Collins, kissing him as if they were never going to see each other again.

When they broke apart for air, Collins managed to gasp out "What was that for?"

"That was a preview of your thank you present," Angel whispered. "That is, if you don't get too drunk. I hate Tom Collins breath."

Collins shivered as he felt Angel's hot breath on his ear. And after a quick peck, he left Collins still in a daze.

(Mark/Maureen/Joann's apartment)

Mark nearly had a heart attack when had gotten up for a glass of water. He had just brought the glass to his mouth when the door flew open and he heard Angel yell "Mark, go to my apartment! Maureen and Joann, come with me to Mimi's!" Then the door shut and Mark looked down at his soaked shirt. He looked up when he heard his ex-girlfriend and her lover come out of their bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" Maureen asked to no in particular.

"I think we should go, Angel doesn't mess with us like this," Joann said. She walked out the door with Maureen and Mark following her. Joann and Maureen took the descending stairs to Roger and Mimi's apartment. Mark paused for minute watching Maureen walk down the stairs.

"Eyes off my ass Mark!" she called back. His face reddened as he turned in the direction of Collins and Angel's flat.

"Collins, what the fuck is going on?" Mark asked as he entered his friend's home.

"We have to wait for Roger, but, man, its good news," Collins answered. He poured Mark some Stoli as they awaited Roger's arrival.

(Mimi/Roger's apartment)

Maureen's screams of excitement could be heard by even Mark and Collins, two floors up. Needless to say, they weren't surprised.

"Oh my god!" was Joann's more rational response but she still joined in the girlish squeals and jumping.

"Mimi! I'm going to see Collins!" Roger shouted. He sighed, shook his head with a smirk, and left. He was going to knock but he heard Mark's voice so he just waltzed right in.

Mark saw him and turned to Collins.

"Okay. He's here. What is so important that you had to wake me up at two in the morning?"

"Gee, Marky, try to sound a little more excited that I'm getting married," Roger said sarcastically.

"So it worked? Okay congratulations. I'm going home and to bed," Mark said, tuning to leave.

Yeah but knowing Mimi she's going to want a double wedding. My God! She's going to want a double everything. Shit! And so is Angel!"

"What?" Mark and Roger asked in unison.

"Oh, yeah. I asked Angel to marry me and he said yes. Cheers!" He raised his glass and took gulp.

"Um, congratulations, man," said the only bachelor of the group. He drank his vodka back in one long drink.

(Mimi and Roger's apartment)

"Oh," Maureen moaned with a pout. She was looking into an empty bottle. "Empty."

In the hour that they had been there, they had polished off six beers, a bottle of vodka, and most of Collins' emergency stash.

"That's okay, Mo," Joann said to her drunken girlfriend. "I think you've had enough." She turned to Angel and Mimi. "I'm going to take her home. Congratulations, again!" She grabbed Maureen by her arm and dragged her up the flight of stairs to the apartment they shared with Mark. They passed a stumbling Roger on the stairs.

Angel and Mimi, who weren't nearly as drunk as Maureen, were chatting excitedly, when Mimi gasped.

"We should have a double wedding!" she said.

"M'kay," Angel agreed. "Oh, but then we can't be each other's maid of honor!"

"Oh." Mimi fell silent. Then a drunken Roger stumbled in. He walked over and pulled Mimi into a passionate kiss. Angel cleared his throat in an attempt to make his presence known.

"Hey, Angel! When'd you get here?" Roger asked in surprise. "Never mind. Can I have Mimi now?"

"Sure. I'm going to go see Collins. Is he drunk?" he asked.

Roger responded with a noise that sounded like "not really" but Angel couldn't be sure.

"Bye, Meems!" Angel called back. He knew she wouldn't hear him because Roger had her pinned on the couch.

When Angel got back to his apartment, he found Collins on the tattered couch drinking his Stoli straight from the bottle.

"Hey, honey," he said crossing the room. He stumbled a bit over an empty bottle, looked around and saw two more.

"You know, I must love you," Collins said as Angel snuggled into his warm chest. "I was the only one who wasn't drunk. I'm not kidding! Even Mark was drunk! I stole his camera and filed him."

"then I should make good on my promise." Angel shifted so he was straddling Collins, kissing him fiercely. Collins could taste his lovers breath heavily scented with alcohol and broke the kiss.

"Baby, you're drunk," he accused.

Angel leaned in and kissed him again. "No, I'm not," he said against his lips.

Before his mind shut down, Collins gently pushed Angel away.

"I'm going to save your promise for another time. When we're both sober, preferably," he said. He looked at Angel and smiled at his pout. He swung Angel's leg over so he could rest his head on his shoulder. Soon after, he heard Angel's breathing become slower and steadier. Collins kissed the top of his head and carried him to bed.

**A/N: Okay, so that's it. This chapter was mostly filler. Sorry! The next chapter should be up fairly soon. I don't have much to add. Reviewers get invites to the bachelorette party for Angel and Mimi!**


	6. Party Time!

**I'm back! I told you the wait wouldn't be that long! Silly people don't believe me! Anyway, this chapter is like a month after the last chapter. This is basically the bachelor and bachelorette parties. I'm sorry if the suck! I'm not really good with parties!**

(Mimi/Roger's apartment)

"I can't believe that you guys are getting married so soon!" Maureen shouted.

She, Joann, Mimi, and Angel were having a sleepover for Angel and Mimi's bachelorette party. The guys opted for going to the local bar. The betrothed couples had decided to go to Vegas to elope. They'd been putting money away for all seven of them to fly out the next day.

"I know! Two days! God I can't wait!" Mimi yelled. She was so excited she was shaking a little.

"Are we done shouting?" Angel asked. He put his hand on Mimi's shoulder, "Calm down. You'll have a heart attack! Besides, the wedding isn't for three days."

Mimi took a few deep breaths and managed to calm herself down a little.

Maureen however was bouncing off the walls.

"You guys want to play truth or dare?" she asked.

(The guys' party)

"Come on! No! Shit," Collins said in defeat. Mark just beat him in foosball and collected his third round of twenty dollars. For an albino camera-geek, the boy had game!

"Hey, want to know what I'm buying with my winnings? A round of Tom Collins!" he said proudly.

"Boy, we have got to teach you some better smack talk!" Collins said as Roger brought the third round of booze.

"Thank God we can walk home," he muttered. No one except Joann owned a car, but at the rate they were drinking at not even a cabbie would be able to understand them.

Collins poured and downed a glass of beer within a minute before turning to Mark.

"One more game, man" Collins said, slurring slightly.

Mark just smiled as his next twenty dollars hit the table.

(Back to the girls! and Angel)

"Okay, Ange, truth or dare?" Mimi asked.

He thought for a minute before deciding truth.

"Hmmm," Mimi sighed. She had a perfect dare in mind! Oh, well! "When did you first sleep with Collins?"

And by sleep, I assume you mean snoring and REM cycles and all that jazz?" he asked sarcastically. He knew Mimi had an issue with a certain word.

"You know what I mean! Fine! Let me rephrase the question. When did you and Collins first have _sex_?" she whispered the last word.

"But you guys already know when that happened! You visited him in the hospital the next day!

"Joann doesn't know!" Maureen cried.

"You sent him to the hospital?" Joann asked her eyes wide as dinner plates.

(A/N If Joann was there, then use some imaginary whiteout and pretend she wasn't!)

Everyone but Joann collapsed in fits of laughter.

When he'd calmed down, Angel told her the story.

"No, that's not why he was in the hospital. After we had had sex, Collins's father came home and found us. He got pissed and Collins decided he was leaving and I decided I was going with. We had stopped back at my house so I could say goodbye, and when Collins was putting my bags in the car, his father shot him right here," Angel's hand went to his temple where the scar was exactly. He had memorized where it was because whenever Collins asked what he did to deserve Angel, hi hand would fly up to the scar. "Anyway, after he shot his son, Mr. Collins turned the gun on himself, and died. Collins survived miraculously. He always said it was because there was an angel watching over him," he finished, smiling with faint blush creeping up.

"I'm bored!" Maureen said suddenly. "What do you guys want to do? Oh! Let's watch a musical! I'll go make some popcorn!" she jumped up and ran to the kitchen. In less than half a minute they heard the beeping of Maureen controlling the microwave.

"I just bought RENT. I haven't seen it yet either," Mimi said. **(A/N :D)**

"If you haven't seen it then why'd you buy it?" Joann wondered out loud.

"Because Adam Pascal is gorgeous!" she said, hopping up to put the DVD in. **(A/N :D)**

(Back to the guys!)

"Whoa!" Mark yelped as he almost fell down the stairs.

"Come on Marky! Last one there sleeps on the ground!" Roger yelled. He was about a flight of stairs behind Mark who was about a flight behind Collins.

"Slow pokes," Collins muttered. He, of course was the first one to the flat and collapsed on his bed. He had made the trip much drunker than he was before! He heard Mark and Roger stumble in about fifteen minutes later.

(The girls! and Angel)

"No day but today!" the final notes of the last song rang out in the dead silent apartment.

Angel, Joann, Maureen, and Mimi were sitting on the couch, jaws hanging open.

Maureen was the first one to speak up. "Oh my God!"

"Yeah," Angel agreed.

"That was creepy," Joann offered.

"How about we don't talk about this, you know, ever again?" Mimi asked as the rest of them nodded.

"I don't know! I think I will call you 'Pookie' now!" Maureen said to her lover, who in return sighed.

"And I really loved the song 'I'll Cover You,'" Angel said.

Mimi just stretched and yawned. "I'm going to sleep. You guys can do whatever you want, just don't burn my apartment down."

"You guys we have a plane to catch, so why don't we all just go to sleep now?" Angel suggested.

Maureen snuggled closer to Joann, who wrapped her arms around her protectively, and everyone mumbled their 'good-nights.'

**Good night my readers! I'm very sleepy. It is now 12:01 in the morning! The next chapter is the wedding and Vegas! And Marky will finally get a love interest! I hate having him alone. Poor Marky! Anyway, thank you to those you have read this far! I will get the next chapter up after I write it.**


	7. Baby Boho?

**I'm back! (Strikes a Maureen pose) Sorry, the little diva in me just wants to come out! Okay, I'm done now. Heeeeeeeeerrrrrre's Chapter 7! Whoo! Oh, yeah, I'm actually calling Angel 'she' now. Took forever, right? But whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RE**_**N**_**T. Thanks for bringing that up again!**

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!

All four of them woke with a start. Angel, being paranoid about missing their flight, had set seven alarm clocks. Their flight was at 4:00 pm.

"Angel!" Maureen whined in anguish. "What the fuck!" She buried her head in her pillow.

"I'm sorry! If I make pancakes, will it make everything better?" Angel apologized while turning off the blaring alarm clocks.

But before anyone could answer, Mimi dashed to the bathroom. Joann, Maureen, and Angel all winced at the sounds.

"A simple no would have sufficed," Angel mumbled.

"I'll go check on her. She doesn't sound very good," Joann said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Angel! Pancakes!" Maureen ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" She saluted and marched in to the kitchen with Maureen on her tail.

Joann peered into the bathroom in time to see Mimi standing up cautiously. She walked over to help the dancer.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, pressing a cool cloth to Mimi's face.

"Yeah, it's not the first time this has happened either." She thought for a minute before continuing. She and Joann weren't the best of friends, but she would be the most helpful to her in her current situation. "Jo," she started, turning to the lawyer with a heartbreaking look on her face. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure? I mean, have you taken a test?" She shook her head. "I'll go buy you one. There's a drugstore, like, a block away. Just tell them I went to buy some anti-acids."

"Yeah, Angel and Maureen would wake up the entire neighborhood if they found out," Mimi giggled. On that note Joann managed to get out of the apartment silently. **(A/N: How? Only Joann will ever know! (insert evil laugh here))**

When Mimi emerged from the bathroom, she could smell the sweet scent of blueberry pancakes in the air. She waltzed into the kitchen where Maureen and Angel were chatting excitedly about the upcoming weddings. They stopped when she walked in.

"Mimi-chica, are you okay?"Angel asked. Her voice was dripping with concern.

"Yeah," she lied, coolly. "Just nerves." She studied Angel's face carefully. She seemed to buy it and let her attention fall back to the pancakes.

"Where are you, Pookie?" Maureen skipped around the apartment looking for her girlfriend and was confuzzled **(A/N: Love that word! I thought it would fit Maureen!) **when she couldn't find her."Mimi, where'd Joann go?"

"Oh, she ran to the drugstore for me."

(Mark/Collins/Roger)

As soon as Collins opened his eyes, he groaned. Hangover. The worst thing EVER. And to make matters worse, some asshole had caused a traffic jam outside his window, which prompted the agitated drivers to blare their car horns. It sounded like the cars were in the room with him.

"Banana," he mumbled. **(A/N: Bananas are nature's hangover medicine.)**

He got up and walked into his tiny living room, where he assumed Roger and Mark were sleeping. He had never been more right. He started cracking up as soon as he saw it. Sure his head hurt like hell, but damn it, it was worth it!

Mark was sleeping on the ground, with Roger's arm around his waist. He soon got his giggling under control and, luckily, they hadn't wakened up. Collins crept over and grabbed Marks camera off the ground, he started filming his two friends.

He got about two minutes of film before he said "Smile!" and the men woke up.

"Dude!" Roger yelled jumping up. His head was pounding, but he couldn't care less.

"Roger, volume," Mark said putting his head in his hands.

"I was just heading into the kitchen for breakfast, but if you lovebirds want to be alone…" he trailed off suggestively. He managed to dodge the pillow Roger chucked at his head. He dashed into the kitchen to finally get his banana.

(Angel, Maureen, Mimi, and Joann)

"Mimi, open the goddamned door, now!" Maureen pounded the door so hard Mimi was shocked that it was still standing.

She turned to Joann, who was in the bathroom with her, and mouthed the word 'when.' Her answer was a single finger. "She groaned internally. One more minute and she would soon find out if there would be a baby Boho.

"Now," Joann said.

Mimi took a deep breath and turned to look at the three pregnancy tests.

**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! I'm evil. You probably want to kill me. And I was planning on having the wedding in here, but this was more fun! So, yeah. See you next time!**


	8. Airplanes are fun!

**Guys I'm so fucking sorry I haven't updated. I just lost my cat, and I had him for as long as I can remember. So yeah. Here's the chapter. I don't have much to say.**

**Disclaimer: Johnny owns all! We miss you!**

_Mimi took a deep breath and turned to look at the three pregnancy tests._

All three were positive.

"Oh my God," Mimi groaned very quietly, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" said two voices from outside the bathroom door. Then came a few clicking noises, and the door opened. Maureen, thinking she was being sneaky, stuck a bobby pin back in her hair.

"Mimi, what did you say?!" Angel shrieked again.

"I'm pregnant," she said, soft as ever. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, honey, aren't you happy?" Maureen asked walking over to kneel at her friend's feet.

"Of course I am. I'm just worried what Roger's going to say. He's so angsty." Everyone laughed. He wasn't the most father-like person.

Angel walked over to her friend and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. For a petite looking drag queen, she wasn't weak.

"Congratulations, chica! You're going to be a great mom. And if you aren't I will be!"

She, finally, released a gasping Mimi and turned to the other girls.

"Who's up for pancakes?"

(Later at the airport)

Angel looked around the airport, thinking that he should be here by now, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello, Mrs. Collins," the person whispered. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Collins, we're not married, yet. And that was corny." She gave him a tender kiss. He deepened it, pulling her as close to him as physically possible.

"Do you guys ever stop?"

"You're just jealous, Mo. Mark stop filming them!"

"Roger, why does Mimi keep telling me what to do?"

This comment earned the cameraman a thwack to the back of the head. Collins and Angel finally broke apart, both a little light headed, but refused to let an inch of space come between them.

"Flight 236 to Las Vegas, Nevada is now boarding," said a tinny announcement.

"Well that's us!" Joann said excitedly.

Collins, being an evil genius, had gotten the seven bohos first class tickets for the roundtrip flight. And master suites at the hotel, and all for a very cheap price. Free.

Angel and Mimi practically sprinted to the plane before Roger and Collins could calm them down to only a little shaking.

"Meems, calm down. You'll give yourself a heart attack!" Angel leaned over to whisper. "And it's not good for the baby!"

"Shut up!" she furiously whispered back.

Angel gave her an it's-the-truth type of look, and preoccupied herself with Collins.** (A/N: Use your imagination folks! ;D)**

Mimi turned to look at Roger who was looking out the window. He looked paler than usual. He looks like Mark! she thought.

"Roger, are you okay?" she asked tenderly. "You're looking kind of Marky."

"What?" he asked, turning to his insane-sounding girlfriend.

"Pale. You're looking pale. I said 'you're looking Marky' because he's pale," she explained. Mark was sitting behind them and heard all of it.

"Mimi, what the hell?" He shot daggers at her.

"I knew you were there. I said that because you called me bossy earlier," she said, still staring at her angsty rocker.

"I never called you bossy!"

"Fine, you implied it," she finished her mini argument with Mark before turning her attention back to Roger. "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah. It's just I've never flown before, so I'm a little nervous," he admitted.

"Well, just let me know what I can do to calm your nerves. I'll help anyway I can," she whispered huskily in his ear. He audibly gulped. She laughed.

"Please pookie!" Maureen begged.

"No Maureen, I will not join the mile high club," Joann replied, very embarrassed.

"Please!"

Collins was reading 'Faust' when he heard Angel singing very quietly.

"_Live in my house I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you."_

"Baby, what are you singing?" Collins asked, putting his book away. He thought he had heard Angel sing or drum every song, but this was a new one.

"Oh, just a song from a movie the girls and I watched last night. The songs called 'I'll Cover You.' I've had it stuck in my head all day." (A/N: Hmmm, I wonder why? :D)

"Can you sing the whole thing for me? I'm sure it will sound even better when you sing it," he commented making her blush. "Please? For me?" He pouted.

"Fine, but only for you." She sang the beautiful song.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back, with one thousand kisses. Be my lover - I'll cover you/Open your door, I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there and I'll cover you. /I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it; a new lease you are my love, On life - be my life. Just slip me on I'll be your blanket, wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat/ You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle. /No you'll be my queen, and I'll be your moat. /I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it a new lease you are my love, on life - all my life. I've longed to discover something as true as this is. So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you/ When you're worn out and tired/ When your heart has expired /If you're cold and you're lonely/ You've got one nickel only /With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. With a thousand sweet kisses /I'll cover you/ Oh lover I'll cover you, yeahhhhh Oh lover I'll cover you," _she held the last note a little longer than the actors did, but Collins wouldn't know.

"Wow, Angel. That's so beautiful," he whispered. It really touched his heart. He was snapped back into reality when he heard a few out of the norm noises coming from the bathroom.

"Hey, does anyone know where Maureen and Joann went?" Mark asked.

**Well that's it for now kiddos! I'll see you next chapter! And what do you think of the MoJo? I loved it. I don't write a lot of them, but I thought this was funny.**


	9. No!

**Okay, so when we left off Mimi was preggers, Mimi and Roger and Angel and Collins are engaged, and MoJo had some fun on an airplane! And, on a completely unrelated topic, I made the almighty beanie! It is so amazing! But on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I owned RENT but then I woke up. Then I cried myself back to sleep, and I was happy again.**

"Oh, my god, Collins! How did you pull this off?" Joann asked. She and Maureen were in their suite, as were Mimi and Roger, and Mark. She had called as soon as Maureen had let her go.

"I'm a genius, remember?" he replied laughing. He felt two arms slide from his shoulders to his chest.

"You certainly are," Angel purred in his ear. Collins gulped.

"Hey, Jo? I'm going to have to call you back," he hung up before she could answer. He then turned to Angel who had gone over to the bed and lay down. Collins leaned against the doorpost, lust obvious in his eyes.

Angel looked up at him under her lashes. He walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She cupped his face with her hands and deepened the kiss. Collins rolled onto the bed and managed to not squish her without breaking the kiss. His hands went up her shirt. He wondered how she got her skin so soft. Probably because she's an Angel, he thought. His hands started to play with the top of her skirt.

"Honey, not until we're married," she said. His face went from shocked to smile and, when he figured she wasn't joking, back to shock.

"Bu-but Angelcake!" he whined. "Why?"

"Because we're like the horniest couple in New York!"

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked, incredulously.

She smiled. "Well, no. But I think it would be good for you to wait two days. Two days isn't that long honey. You probably went longer when you weren't with me."

"Yeah, but you're too damn sexy," he looked into her warm brown eyes. "No, you're too irresistible."

"And I have some more bad news," she said slowly.

"What could be worse than no sex?" he asked, completely serious.

She giggled, but continued. "I'm staying with Mimi tomorrow night. It's only because you can't see me before the wedding."

He sighed. "It figures that I find the one drag queen who believes in those old fashioned traditions! But can we still make out?"

"Ye--" she was cut off as his lips crashed to hers.

(Mimi/Roger)

"Roger?" she asked as his lips moved against hers. She was straddling him in his chair in the sitting room in their suite.

"Hmm?" he grunted, pulling away.

"I'm staying with Angel tomorrow night because you can't see me before the wedding."

"Okay, that makes sense," he said nodding a little.

"Andwecan'thavesexuntilourweddingnight."

"What?" He heard the words "can't" and "sex."

She sighed and got off of him. The previous position wasn't the best when telling him that.

"We can't have sex until our wedding night," she spoke slower this time. Shock crossed his face. She thought for a minute before adding, "If that's too hard for you **(A/N: Mind out of the gutter people!), **I can stay with Angel tonight."

"No, it's fine. I don't think I'll be able to take you being away from me for two days." He looked over at her and smiled warmly. She mentally sighed with relief. Roger got so angsty when things didn't go his way. She walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek before going to bed.

**Wow. Was that short and sucky or what? Yeah it's filler, and I'm sorry! The next chapter will be up very soon! I love all those reviews! (hint hint!) And I did turn on anonymous reviews!**


	10. Collins' Worst Nightmare

**I told you it'd be up soon! Well, I'm out of stuff to say. I'm sorry if this chapter seems short. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I have begged, cheated, bribed, prayed, wished, and everything else but RENT still isn't mine. **

"Angel! Come on!" Mimi whined, pulling her best friend away from the wig shop display.

"Oh, chica, go back to the hotel room. I really want to get a new wig for my wedding! Collins has seen me in every one of the ones I own," she replied.

Mimi just sighed, exasperated. "Fine, I'll tell Collins that you were buying tickets to Mamma Mia!" She gave Angel a peck on the cheek before skipping back to the hotel.

Angel walked into the store and was looking at a few blonde wigs when she heard someone behind her.

"Hello, miss! May I help you find anything today?" the bubbly salesgirl asked. She was short, a little overweight, and blonde. She had lime green rectangle glasses and her hair was swept into a ponytail.

"No thanks, sugar," Angel said. "I'm really just browsing."

"Okay! Well I'll be around if you need me," she bounced away.

After about half an hour, she found a perfect blonde wig for 9.99. **(A/N: Think Flawless.) **She walked over, paid for it and left.

She was about a block away when she was pulled into an alley. The noise she heard was one that chilled her to the bone. The sound of a gun being cocked.

"One word and I pull it," the voice said as the gun was pressed to her chest. "You don't deserve to live, you fag. God doesn't allow them!"

She never was one to follow the rules. She turned her head and saw her lover across the street. He was calling her name.

"Collins!" she screamed.

"I said not a word! I hope you burn!" the voice growled, and with that he pulled the trigger. She suddenly felt cold. She collapsed.

"ANGEL!" she heard him scream, and saw him running over. She felt really sleepy. Collins sunk to his knees and took her head in his lap.

"Collins," she said weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too Angelcake," Collins sobbed.

She exhaled one last time.

**DON'T HURT ME! IT WILL GET BETTER!**


	11. Sigh of Relief

**I felt guilty leaving you hanging like that. So here's the next chapter! Whoo! Three chapters in an hour! I am on a roll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (emotion!) RENT, I RENT!**

Collins woke up in a cold sweat and breathing hard. He looked over to Angel's side of the bed. She wasn't there.

"Angel?!" he cried. He got up and ran into the other room.

"Collins, sweetie, are you okay?" she asked behind him.

He nearly collapsed with relief when he turned around and saw his angel with a glass of water and a look of concern on her perfect face. Collins wrapped his arms around her so fast he was a blur in her eyes. Collins buried his face into Angel's shoulder, who rubbed his back soothingly and whispered calming words.

"Angel I love you," he kept repeating it over and over. That dream scared the shit out of him!

Angel tried to pull back a little but Collins' grip refused to let her move a millimeter.

"Honey, can we go sit down?" Angel asked her voice a little strained.

She felt him nod and led him to the couch. He sat down first and pulled her onto his lap where he crushed her to him again. After an hour he finally loosened his grip on her, she gently kissed him on the lips.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Angel's voice was dripping with care.

"I had a bad dream," he stated quietly. She almost smiled at how much like a little kid he sounded like.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

He took a deep breath before nodding. "You and Mimi were shopping when you came across a wig store. You told Mimi to go back to the hotel, and she left and you went into the store. You found this beautiful wig, kind of like the one from Flawless and--"

"Honey, this really doesn't sound like a nightmare," she interrupted.

"I'm not done. Anyway, after you bought the wig you were pulled into an alley and a homophobic bible thumper had a gun and said that if you said a word he would shoot you. You saw me looking for you across the street and shouted for me. Then-" he took a shaky breath "-he shot you. I went to you and you said you loved me and then you died in my arms. Angel I was so scared when I woke up and you weren't there. I thought that had actually happened," he started crying again. She held his head to her chest as his tears soaked her shirt.

"Shh, honey, its okay. I'm not leaving you. _Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay my back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you," _she crooned. He, soon, was sleeping like a baby. She kissed his forehead lightly, and snuggled into his warm body. Within minutes, she, too, was fast asleep.

**See? Angel is okay! I love you people, but you have caused me so much sleep deprivation, that I'm holding the wedding ransom until I get some reviews! They make my day, and right now I could out angst Roger! So press the button! Pretty please? With Angel and Collins fluff on top? **


	12. Bathrooms

**Well, here it is! The wedding(s)!! Oh, I'm so happy! This may be wrapping up not too long after this chapter, but I will have a sequel! And for you MoJo fans, I'll try to fit some in here. Oh! And Marky will find someone, because who doesn't feel bad that our favorite albino camera man doesn't have anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I own it! I wish. ******

Mimi was jumping up and down so much; Angel feared that the floor would break! It was 5 hours until Roger and Mimi were getting married along side of Angel and Collins.

"Oh my God," was all she could say. Angel thought about drugging her but decided not to because they wouldn't wear off in time.

"Mimi, calm down. How much coffee have you had today?" the drag queen asked putting her hands on her tiny friend's shoulders in a poor attempt to calm her.

"Just a few cups," she said.

"Mimi! Coffee is not good for the baby!" Angel almost yelled. "Do you want your child to be bouncing off the walls?"

Mimi stopped bouncing. She got a very serious look on her face. Then he head snapped up.

"Can I do your makeup?" She was giggling like a four year old.

"Of course, chica! As long as I can do yours!" she replied and they bounced off to the bathroom.

(Collins/Roger/Mark)

"Zoom in on Roger, who, for the first time in the twenty years I have known him, is wearing a suit," Mark narrated.

Roger just scowled and flipped him off.

"Whoa, man. What if I decide to show this to your kids?" Mark teased, laughing. "Collins are you almost ready? You take more time than Maureen!"

Collins had shut himself in the bathroom at eight and it was ten, now. There wasn't a usual witty remark from the teacher.

Roger walked over to the door and knocked.

(Mimi/Angel/Maureen/Joann)

After a few minutes in the bathroom, Mimi and Angel heard Maureen and Joann walk in.

"HEY, BITCHES! WE'RE HERE!" Maureen shouted. They heard Joann scold her playfully.

"We're in the bathroom!" Mimi called out to them. Angel was sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Mimi was carefully outlining her eyes. Maureen burst through the door, making the liquid liner pen jab Angel's eye.

"Ow! Fuck! Maureen, what the hell!?" Angel screamed, holding her left eye.

"Mo, you made me hurt Angel!" Mimi turned to her hurting friend. "Chica, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't your fault." She glared at Maureen. Or tried to anyway, it's really hard without both eyes. Joann appeared behind her.

"Sorry, Angie. Pookie can I do your makeup?" she turned to Joann.

"No honey. I'll do yours, though!"

(Roger/Collins/Mark)

"Collins?" Roger asked panicked. He tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked. Roger had some bad experiences with locked bathroom doors. (coughAPRILcough)

"Collins, man? Are you okay? Collins open the door! Open the fucking door!" Roger pounded on the door and it opened.

The window was open and Collins was nowhere to be found. (A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! No I'm totally kidding! He's fine! Trust me, I'm the author!)

(Maureen/Mimi/Angel/Joann)

"Angel! I have to get ready, too!" Mimi was pounding on the bathroom door. Little did she know what was happening behind that door.

**Ooh! What's happening? Only I know! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Okay you'll know fairly soon. Oh, shit. The wedding will be in the next chapter I swear to Jonathan!**


	13. Love and Fear

**Okay I think this is the wedding. For the next chapter I may up the rating. If you think I should let me know and if you think I shouldn't, let me know! Please! I really don't want to kill this story!**

**Disclaimer: Am I Johnny Larson? NO! So what does that mean? It means I own nothing but the plot!**

"Oh Collins," Angel gasped as he kissed her neck. Her hands were wrapped in her lovers' short hair. "Collins, stop, can't you wait a little longer?" she was fighting weakly. Collins had snuck through her window a few minutes ago, and made her smear her lipstick across her cheek. After wiping most of it off for her, Collins silenced all talking.

"Please, Angel?" he mumbled against her neck. His hands were roaming under the Latino's robe.

"No, honey," she said pushing him off gently. She hated it when she had to say no, especially now! He pouted. They both jumped as Mimi pounded on the door. AGAIN!

"Angel, I swear to god…" Mimi didn't finish her threat.

Angel gave Collins a quick kiss before yelling "Mimi, can you get me some ice please? I stabbed my eye again."

"Fine. Oh, yeah, Maureen and Joann left," the dancer replied.

"Why?"

"You don't want to know," her sentence ended with a slam of the door.

She turned to Collins. "Now go, I cannot let you fall off the side of a building before we get married. After is fine, but not before, so go." He gave her a very passionate kiss then left with a sigh. She turned to finish her makeup.

(Roger/Mark/Collins)

"Hey, man," Collins greeted walking back into his suite. Roger was pacing and Mark was fiddling with his camera.

"Collins, where the hell were you?" Roger asked furiously.

"I just wanted to Angel before we got married," he answered truthfully. "I hate it when I can't see her for more than a few minutes. Last night was hell. I can't live without her. She's my air, my sun, my everything! I can't imagine life without her. Mark, I was thinking of using that as my vows, you get it on tape?"

"Always," Mark said, he hadn't even looked up from his camera.

Roger, still in shock of Collins' level of honesty, just walked away mumbling.

(THE WEDDING!!)

The wedding march filled the small chapel. Mark, Maureen, and Joann were sitting happily on the pews. Mark, in a nice suit, had his camera set and ready to go. Maureen was fidgeting with the hem of her fire-truck red dress. Joann, who was wearing a champaign-colored dress, was checking something on her Blackberry. Roger stood at the front, very nervous. Collins stood by him looking almost bored. Everything stopped as they saw Mimi enter the room. She was so beautiful, Roger almost couldn't breathe.

Her normally wild, curly hair was smoothed into soft ringlets. She was wearing a strapless white (A/N: duh!) dress. She was holding a small bouquet of red roses, and was glowing. When she got to Roger, they all turned to see Angel walk down the aisle.

She had replaced her normal black bob wig with a beautiful blonde, wig. (A/N: Think the Pussy Galore wig but wavy/curly.) Her dress accented the girlish curves that Collins had never seen before. As she approached Collins, he lifted the veil, kissed her cheek, and whispered "You are truly an Angel" in her ear. She was almost crying from his sweetness. The four turned to the priest. He was short and had soft features for a man. They later learned his name was Wilson. (A/N: XD)

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today (to say our goodbyes…) to join these two couples before the eyes of god and these witnesses…" I don't know weddings very well so I'm skipping! "Now you may read the vows you have written for each other. Roger, you may begin."

Roger's eyes widened with fear, but he pulled the paper out his pocket, nonetheless.

"Mimi," he began, "You helped pick me up when all I could do was play Musetta's Waltz. You were my song along and I can't risk ever losing you again. I love you more than I could ever say or sing. I didn't think I could ever love someone because of all of my excess baggage, but you helped me carry it and I will always love you for that."

Mimi felt the tears spill as she started hers. "Roger, I love you. I didn't think I ever deserved someone as caring as you. You helped me get my life together, and that was only in a few years. Imagine what you could do in my lifetime now that I have an extension! But Roger you are the most important thing to me now and always will be. I love you."

"Now, Collins," the priest spoke up.

"Angel, there a few words that can describe what you mean to me, but I'm still going to try. I hate it when I can't see you for more than a few minutes. Last night was hell. I can't live without you. You're my air, my sun, my everything! I can't imagine life without my angel. I love you," Collins didn't have a piece of paper, and was damn proud that he could remember all of it!

"Collins," Angel started. She had tears streaming down her face. "Thomas, I have no clue what I had before you were in my life. I don't think I could ever live if you weren't with me. I don't feel whole without you. I couldn't have been happier when I knew you accepted my lifestyle and that now we are spending our lives together and I doubt, even now, death could keep us apart. I love you so much, that I'd die without you, so stay alive. I love you."

**(A/N: I put the links for the dresses and rings on my profile!)**

"Oh my god you guys! You're so sweet!" Maureen yelled. She always has to be in the spotlight!

Angel shot her a look that chilled her to the bone.

"With that said," the priest said through a few chuckles. "I now pronounce you husbands and wives. I'm sorry I've never done a double wedding before. Anyway, you may kiss the bride."

The three watching bohemians watching stood up and cheered. Roger and Mimi broke apart, but Angel and Collins kiss soon turned into a heated make-out session. Roger shook Collins shoulder. "Man, you have a room for that!"

(Later)

"Mimi," Roger whined from the bedroom. They had been kissing for a while and without warning Mimi had gotten up and went into the bathroom. When the door swung open, there she stood. She was wearing a red bra, a black and red corset, and a piece of cloth you might consider underwear. Roger couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She walked beck over and straddled him. She bent down to kiss him when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Roger shouted.

"Roger you really need to open the door!" It was Mark.

He sighed and went to the door. Mark was there and had utter fear in his eyes.

"What going on?"

"Our parents are here."

**o.O What could happen next? So review and I'll love you forever. Bonus points to those who catch the song reference! Please review! Oh and tell me if you guys want me to 'up the rating' soon. You know what I mean!**


	14. The Invasion

**Ohmigod you guys! 500 hits! I love all of you who have stuck with the story! There are so many cyber hugs so here's one hugs!! I gave up on you telling me in whether or not to up the rating, so I have decided to… not up it. Yet.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing Jonathan's characters do they can be my Barbie dolls!**

"_What going on?"_

"_Our parents are here."_

"Oh my god" Roger saw the edges of his vision go fuzzy. He walked over and slumped into one of the chairs. Mimi came out of the bedroom and saw Mark. He saw here and in two seconds flat his face was red as a tomato. Roger, still in shock, didn't notice anything. Mimi had gone into the bathroom and grabbed a robe and came to sit next to a very pale Roger.

"Roger, honey, are you okay?" she asked rubbing his arm gently.

"How did they know we were here?" he asked Mark, ignoring Mimi.

"Who?"

"They got here a few hours ago," Mark, too, ignored the tiny dancer. "Apparently, some yuppie scum told them where to find us. Must be because of the lack of rent."

"Who the hell is here?" Mimi yelled jumping up.

Roger looked up at his new wife with fearful eyes. "Our parents."

(Collins/Angel)

"Oh, god, Thomas!" Angel exclaimed. Her lover was kissing his way down her bare chest and stomach. He started to play with the top of her panties when she pulled him back up to her lips. She crashed her lips to his in a bruising kiss. There was a knock on the door.

"Not now!" Collins yelled, although it was muffled be Angel's lips. There was another knock, this time more forceful. Angel sighed.

"I should get that," she said, getting up reluctantly. Collins pulled her back. "Oh, no you don't!" He pulled her into another kiss. It escalated again. He lay down on the bed pulling her with him. He kissed her hungrily, deeply his hands moved their way down--

A third pounding knock interrupted them. Angel got up, tightened her robe and went to the door.

"Mom."

"Hola, Angelo!" she hugged her son, and an African American woman stepped out from behind her. After releasing her, Angel's mother introduced them.

"This is Morgan. Morgan, my son Angelo."

"Um, hi. You can call me Angel," she said politely, shaking Morgan's hand.

"Angelcake, who is it?" Collins' voice floated out of the bedroom.

"I think you know my son? Thomas?" Morgan asked. Angel's jaw dropped.

"Angel?" she heard him ask again.

"Your mom."

"Very funny. Who is it really?" he asked coming into the other room.

"Hello Thomas. Are we interrupting something or are you happy to see us?"

Collins' eyes widened. "Mom!"

(Mark)

"Mark Cohen where have you been?!" were the first words he heard when he entered his suite after warning Mimi and Roger. He jumped a foot in the air when he heard the voice. He turned and saw his mother standing there. She was decked out in a white blouse and brown pencil skirt. **(A/N: Think Geena Davis with Bree Larson from Desperate Housewives' wardrobe.) **She was tapping one of her designer shoes as she awaited her 25-year-old son.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Answer my question first," she said stubbornly.

"Mom, I'm a legal adult, why are you here interfering in my life?"

"Your lovely landlord, Benjamin, told me that you were coming to Vegas to get married. So, who is this lovely lady you've fallen so in love with you couldn't tell your family?"

"Mom, don't make those assumptions. I'm just here for my friends. Roger wanted to marry his girlfriend and Collins wanted to marry his, too. So we thought the economical way was to come to Vegas and let them get married for a cheaper price than a regular chapel."

"Isn't Collins a homosexual?"

"Yes, but Angel, his girlfriend, is a drag queen. And Roger's girlfriend is an ex-druggie stripper," he tried to keep the smile off of his face as his conservative mother took in the news.

"Mark, you're going home with me tonight," she finally said standing.

**(gasp) what will happen? Oh no! WHAT WILL MARK DO!!**


	15. Meetings

**Guys, I'm bored as hell, so I thought I'd update. Meh. I don't got much to say, except can you ever forgive me for making you wait this long?**

**Disclaimer: If I did own RENT, the original cast would be tied up in my closet and be forced to sing the whole thing whenever I want! That was really creepy, wasn't it? o.O **

"_Mark, you're going home with me tonight," she finally said standing._

He gaped at her. He was fucking 25 years old, and she was treating him like a 14 year old.

"No, mom, I'm not."

"Excuse me?" she asked staring obstinately at her son.

"I didn't stutter," he said evenly. He was shocked at where his new-found confidence was coming from. He had never defied his mother before. To be honest, she scared the hell out of him. "Now, I want you to leave. I will call you when I get home from this trip. Goodbye, mom." And with that he stalked out of his room. Mark nearly collapsed in the hallway but managed to make it to the bar and order a very strong drink.

It wasn't long until a man slid onto the stool next to him. He was a short, a little muscly but not too much. He looked a bit Asian, and had inky black hair**. (A/N: Guys, just picture Rodney To. Kay? He is who I based him on! I wonder why! And do not question why I named him Jeff. I just did.)**

"Hi, I'm Jeff," the man said sticking his hand out for Mark to shake.

"Mark," he replied with a smile and a hand shake.

(Angel/Collins)

"Mama, why are you here?" Angel asked politely. They were in an awkward silence that had been way too long. Angel and Collins were on a couch with their mothers in opposite chairs.

"You're lovely landlord Benjamin Coffin," she hadn't noticed Collins wince. Benny was a sore subject for him. "He had called us to tell us of your plans. Angelo, why didn't you tell me you and Tom were getting married?"

"Um, it was pretty sudden. He proposed not even a month ago. And Mimi was getting married and I thought," Collins nudged her which made her smile, "or Collins thought that it would be a good idea that we save a bit and have a double wedding! Plus, Vegas is kind of a honeymoon spot, so we kind of get an all in one kind of thing."

As she had finished her explanation, Collins had let his mind wander to his surprise for Angel.

"Thomas," his mother interrupted his thoughts. "Why didn't you get a hold of me after your father died?"

"Dad had told me you had died when I was younger. I just believed him," he explained lamely. "After he killed himself, I had to get out of there. I just grabbed my things and Angel and bolted. Did you know dad shot me?" He pointed to the scar on his temple.

Morgan Collins's eyes widened in shock. She knew her husband had had a bad temper, but that was beyond anything she had thought him capable of. Seeing her reaction, he continued.

"You know why? Because he found out about Angel and me. I guess he'd have rather had a dead son than a gay one." He felt Angel give his hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement. He smiled down at his lover.

(Roger/ Mimi)

Mimi had changed out of her outfit for Roger and into a better outfit. She had never met the Davis' before and she didn't want them to hate her, or think that she was a slut.

"…and then we just decided to come here and get married." She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Roger explain to their mothers what they were doing there. She slowly walked out of the bedroom of the suite and into the bigger room. She smiled sweetly at her new in-laws and her mother, and sat by Roger on the couch. Her father had died a few years ago from a car accident.

She laid her hand on her stomach and thought, It's now or never.

"Hey, honey, did you tell them yet?" she asked innocently, her eyes getting bigger than Angel's when she was being too innocent.

"Tell them wha--" he stopped talking as he saw her glance down at her hand, still on her stomach. "Oh, my God. Really, Mimi?" he said grinning like a fool. When she nodded he sprung to his feet and pulled her into a hug that couldn't have been good for the baby. Then, forgetting that their parents were still there, he kissed her deeply. He froze when he heard a man clear his throat. He chuckled nervously as he pulled away from her.

"Um, Mimi just gave me some fantastic news. We are going to have a baby!"

"What do you mean 'we'? Do you have to get fat and go through labor? No, but I'll think of something for you to do!" she said, mischievously.

"You're having my grandchildren?" Roger's mother, Pam, asked in an almost disgusted tone. She had hid it pretty well, but Roger had picked it up.

Mimi's mother glared at the rude woman. She opened her mouth to speak her mind but Roger got there first.

"Mom, she's my wife. Of course she's having them. Who else would? April?" he asked, furious. He knew his parents had always loved April. Her death hit them almost harder than it had him. He had left them 

in the dark about his late girlfriend's disease and getting him into hard drugs. "The only thing she could give anyone was heroin and AIDS."

"You're just sad that she died," his mother said, trying to convince herself that that was true.

"I'm pretty sure it was because she gave me a death sentence, and got me hooked on drugs. Come one Mimi, we'll see if Maureen and Joann will let us stay there until their gone," he glared at his parents.

Before Roger pulled her out, Mimi spoke something in rapid Spanish and her mother nodded.

(Maureen/Joann)

They had been snuggling on the couch watching Fight Club, when there was a knock on the door. Maureen had reluctantly left Joann's arms, and went to the door.

"What's up guys?" she asked worriedly at the look on Rogers face.

"Roger fought with his parents, and was wondering if we could stay here for the night," she looked at her feet sadly, "They hated me."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I really was waiting to tell them until we got back," he mumbled into her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Of course. Come in. We were just watching Fight Club," she said. Both were a little shocked with Maureen's out of character niceness, but it was pushing one in the morning. They walked into the room and saw Joann snoring lightly on the couch. Maureen shook her awake and led her into the bedroom. Roger flipped the TV off and lay down on the couch and Mimi snuggled into his side.

"I love you," she mumbled. He told her of his love too. They weren't awake much longer after that.

(Collin/Angel)

Angel and his Mama were speaking excitedly in Spanish, catching up. And Collins and his mother were just trying to think of what to say next.

"So, why'd you leave?" he finally broke the extremely awkward silence.

"I left because I was sick and I was sure I was going to die. Where do you think you got AIDS from?"

"So, all these years and you never sent a letter or called me? Did you even hear about dear old Dad's attempt on my life?" he asked, incredulous.

"I did hear that he had died but I hadn't heard that he had tried to kill you until you were in the City. So, what is your status with Angel?"

"We just got married today. I love her more than anything in the world," he said in complete honesty.

"You said she. You do realize Angel's a boy right?"

"She's only a boy on the outside. She prefers girl's clothes, and I couldn't care less about what she dresses in; she beautiful in and out of drag," he said, allowing his eyes to wander to Angel.

(Mark)

"Mmmmm," Mark groaned as he woke up. "Hangover," he mumbled into his pillow. He opened his eyes to see a way too bright room. He shut his eyes again.

Then an arm snaked around his waist and they snapped open again.

**(gasp) Who is it? You probably already know. But please, please, please, please, PLEASE review!**


	16. Good morning!

**700 hit! I had 500 two chapters ago! I must say, you guys rock out loud! I love you all! Especially those who have continued to read!**

**And this chapter is dedicated to The Almighty Beanie! I hope everything works out, hon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have, never will. I'm gonna go cry now. ******** Fine I will wait until after I write this!**

_Then an arm snaked around his waist and they snapped open again._

Mark jumped out of the bed, holding a sheet around his waist. Jeff just stared up at him, really confused.

Mark just licked his lips nervously, and tried to say something but couldn't. He thought about freaking out, but it would hurt Jeff. He thought about saying something sweet but didn't want to freak him out. He just sighed.

"Jeff, what did last night mean to you?" he asked. He could find out and then tweak his answer.

"'Last night?' Dude, you were wasted so I brought you back to your room. Nothing happened. I put you in your bed after you stripped to your underwear, and you asked me to stay. So I did. But I'm gay, and you're straight, so I kind of anticipated your response," he explained, calmly.

I may have been, but that was before you, Mark thought.

"I've got to go call Mo," he mumbled. He turned to Jeff. Nervously, he asked, "Do you maybe want to go get breakfast? With me?"

"Um, sure. Yeah, that sounds good," he responded a little shocked. "I'm going to use the bathroom."

He turned and went into the bathroom and Mark sprinted for the phone and hurriedly tapped Maureen and Joann's room.

"Hello?" a very tired Roger answered.

"Roger?" he asked.

"No, it's Santa Clause. Yes it's Roger you idiot! What do you need?"

"I woke up and Jeff was in my bed," he whispered furiously.

"Who's Jeff?" Roger wasn't exactly shocked that a Mark slept with a guy, but this was still big news.

"A guy I met at the bar last night, but he says nothing happened. I don't know what to believe though," he said still whispering.

"Well, you either can trust him or look around. Is there anything pointing towards the way of saying that something happened?"

"Okay, thanks, man. You're a great friend," he said before hanging up. He began to search the room.

(Maureen/Joann (for now) Roger/Mimi)

After hanging up from his strange conversation with Mark, Roger turned his attention back to Mimi. Then it set in.

"I'm going to be a dad," he whispered as he brushed a hair out of Mimi's peaceful face. "You're so beautiful." He pressed a kiss onto her forehead. She stirred and woke up.

"Hey, honey. Why are we in MoJo's suite?" Realization crossed her face. "Oh yeah, your parents. Which reminds me, we're having breakfast with my mom at eleven."

"Oh, um, okay. Sounds good. One question though, why don't you have morning sickness? I thought it was supposed to be bad in the first few weeks or months," he asked.

She inhaled sharply. How is she going to tell Roger she had been pregnant a full month and a half before then?

"Um, I'm more than a month ahead," she explained. "I mean, I have been pregnant for almost two months now." She braced herself for Roger's wrath. It never came.

"As long as it's mine," he replied kissing her. She deepened it and, all too soon, they heard Maureen.

"Ew! Straight people making out! Get a room!"

"Morning, Mo!" she mumbled onto Roger's lips. He pushed her off gently.

"That was a mood killer," he giggled. Mimi looked at Roger questionably.

He giggled some more, "I'm silly in the morning!"

(Angel and Collins)

"Bye, Mama! You have to come visit us soon," Angel said hugging her departing mother.

"You too, Mom. It was great to see you. I love you," he said hugging her.

As soon as their parents left, Collins dragged Angel onto the bed determined to finish what their mothers had interrupted.

Before she could protest, he pressed his lips, feather light, on her neck. She moaned in response, and pulled at Collins shirt buttons. They weren't cooperating with her so she just pulled hard and they all popped off. Collins laughed but kept his mouth on her neck. Agonizingly slowly, he made his way up to her lips, and she grabbed the collar of his broken shirt and pulled him as close as atomically possible.

(A few hours later… hint, hint!)

"Honey, I think we broke the head board," Angel mumbled sleepily as she drew hearts on Collins' bare chest. He looked up and, sure enough, there was a rather large crack going through the wood.

"It's not _completely_ broken," he responded, as she looked up and burst out laughing.

"Imagine how many beds we would've gone through if the one at home wasn't metal!" she gasped out between giggles. He started to laugh too at the thought. After quieting down a little Collins' got an idea.

"Hey Ange, want to see just how much those neighbors can take?" Mischief gleamed in his eye.

She just raised an eyebrow and got on her knees and started pounding on the wall with her fists. Collins joined in and started moaning. A few seconds later Angel joined in and, lo and behold, there was a knock on the door. They froze.

"Should I go get it?" Collins asked a little frightened.

"Yeah, I want to come out in my wig while they're there," she said with a wink. He leapt from the bed and opened the door.

(Maureen and Joann)

Maureen had ordered room service and munching happily on some bacon when Joann came back in the room.

"So did you tell them to 'shut the hell up?'" she asked.

"Um, yeah. But it was awkward," Joann replied.

Maureen cocked her head. "How was it awkward?"

"For one, I interrupted this big guy and his girlfriend, and, two, it was Angel and Collins!"

Maureen sent bits of bacon flying as she burst out laughing.

"Oh my- You interrupted- Ha!" she gasped. Joann just glared and walked into the bathroom to try to clear the mental images of her friends.

**Next chapter will be Mark and Jeff's breakfast date. YES IT'S A DATE! YAY! Marky wil finally get someone!**


	17. New Love

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was, or am, very lazy. I feel bad. But here's Mark and Jeff's date. Yay! And I've had almost 1000 hits on this story! –excited fangirl squeal- I love you all! But not in that way, I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I pretty much only own Jeff.**

"So, um," Mark started awkwardly, "tell me about yourself, Jeff."

Jeff was seated across from Mark in the somewhat empty hotel restaurant. It was just them and a few older looking couples.

"Well, I'm twenty-four. I was born on December 24. As I said before, I'm gay. I came out to my parents when I was fourteen and, to my surprise, they accepted me. But I came out to Boston after high school, and went to MIT for a few years. I dropped out after they fired my favorite teacher, Thomas Collins." Mark's eyes widened but he let Jeff keep talking. "Then I went to New York to be on stage, and now I live on Avenue A."

Mark just stared at him in disbelief. Jeff tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"Um, that professor you were talking about is my best friend. We're here for his wedding. Is Benjamin Coffin your landlord?"

"Yeah, why?" Jeff asked, still very confused.

"I live in the same building as you. With Maureen Johnson and Joann Jefferson," Mark clarified.

Jeff's confused expression turned to one that resembled a fish. "You mean the Maureen Johnson who likes to 'Moo' at everyone?"

Mark nodded, ashamed but trying to hold back a laugh. "Yeah. You know, Collins lives there too."

"Wow, how have I not met you before?" Jeff asked.

Mark looked deep into Jeff's eyes. They were unconsciously moving closer together across the table. They were about two inches from each other when--

"MARKY!"

They both pulled away lightening fast, blushing furiously, and turned to see Maureen, Joann, Collins, and Angel walk into the room. He noticed Joann and Collins couldn't look at each other without blushing, but he didn't care why. He just glared at Maureen.

"Hi, Jeff!" she said hugging Mark's date. "I couldn't wait to meet you!"

"We've already met! You mooed at me last Tuesday while on the stairs," he said.

"Oh," she said, obviously disappointed. "Well, it's good to see you again!" Another hug. He just shrugged and hugged the diva back. When she pulled back, Joann stepped forward and put out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Joann," she said. "I'm her girlfriend." She gestured towards Maureen who was entertaining herself looking at the fish tank. Collins and Angel had already found a table and had ordered when Collins got up to talk to the filmmaker and his date.

"Hey Professor," Jeff said, shaking Collins' hand.

"Hey, Jeff," He responded happily. Jeff had been one of his favorite students back in MIT. Angel had sauntered over to introduce herself. "Oh, this is my wife, Angel." They exchanged greetings. "So, how you been?"

After catching up for a ten minutes, they saw Mimi and Roger enter the room. They waved them over but Roger just nodded and then joined his wife and an older woman.

"Hi, Mama," Mimi chirped as she and Roger joined Mrs. Marquez for breakfast. She kissed her mother on the cheek before sliding into the inside of the booth.

"Hello Mrs. Marquez," Roger greeted, unsure on how to greet his new mother-in-law.

"Please, Roger, call me Alise," she replied, calming him a little with a warm smile.

He smiled back, quietly exhaling in relief, and slid in next to Mimi.

After ordering, Mimi interrupted the somewhat awkward silence.

"So, Mama, why are you here?"

"I heard you were getting married, and I wanted to see if it was true." Her eyes shifted to the gold rings on her daughters and Roger's hands. She smiled again. "Congratulations."

"So you're not mad?" Alise shook her head. "That's good. We have something else to tell you too." Mimi took a look at Roger and inhaled nervously. "I'm pregnant."

(A little while later)

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever see the day," Collins flung his arm around Angel as they walked back to their suite. "Our Marky is finally over Maureen." Angel giggled in agreement.

"Did you see the color of his face when Jeff kissed him under the 'Las Vegas' sign?"

Angel, Collins, Maureen, and Joann had followed Mark and his date around Vegas, for lack of having anything better to do. They had almost gotten caught, however, during the bus ride when Maureen decided to make a scene after someone told her to stop making out with Joann. But Mark was so wrapped up, that he didn't notice the drama queen.

"Thank goodness Roger stole his camera and got it on film. He may be pissed now, but in the long run he'll be happy," Angel said with a shrug.

"Yeah, like when he gets dragged to Vegas to be married," Collins said with a smile as he held the door open for his wife. Angel pretended to be offended and hit his arm.

"As I recall, Mr. Collins, _you_ proposed to _me,_" she told him as she pulled him onto the couch, next to her and used her scarf to lasso him into a kiss. He tried to deepen it but she pulled away.

"Sorry honey, but we have to pack. We're leaving tomorrow, remember?"

He groaned and pulled away. "Back to that cold bohemian hell," he looked up at Angel with a mischievous glint in his eye. "But having my own angel helps a little."

She leaned in to brush her lips with his and whispered, "Flattery will get you _every_where, Thomas."

He smiled and playfully growled at her pinned her to the couch.

(The next day: Airport)

Mark was sadly playing with his camera. He didn't want to leave without Jeff, but knew that they would see each other soon. He flicked on the power and started filming his favorite subjects. He turned to his roommates first.

Maureen sighed sadly as she leaned into Joann. "I don't want to go home yet," she whined.

Joann stroked her hair, lovingly. "No one does, honeybear. But I promise that we will take another vacation soon. Just the two of us." Maureen brightened considerably at the thought. Mark smirked and moved onto Mimi and Roger.

"Well, at least my mom liked you," she said kissing his cheek. "And she's excited about being a young grandmother."

He smiled goofily. They had gotten him some relaxation pills because he was very nervous about flying, and he had taken them too early.

Mark giggled at his drugged friend and moved onto Angel and Collins. They were telling each other how much they loved each other. Not so much in words but in actions.

"Mark, you pervert! Stop filming them!" he heard as a flip-flop hit the side of his head. He just threw the shoe back to Maureen and put his camera away. Next thing he knew their flight was boarding.

He was trying to shove his bag into the overhead cabin when there was a tap on his shoulder. Mark turned to see something that made him smile uncontrollably.

**You all can guess who it is. I know you know. But please please review anyway! School's starting soon and it makes me sad but reviews are like Angel and Collins fluff! It makes me smile!**


	18. More Airplanes!

**School starts tomorrow. I am going to High School. Whoo. (sarcasm) I love writing my stories but don't expect updates super-often. Maybe once a week. I'll try to do that and maybe a one- or two-shot here and there.**

**Disclaimer: As if I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned it!**

_He was trying to shove his bag into the overhead cabin when there was a tap on his shoulder. Mark turned to see something that made him smile uncontrollably._

"Hi," he breathed. Jeff just smiled back. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I changed my flight. I know we've only been on a few dates, but I had to ask. Are we a thing?"

"Darling, we're everything." He said back, still smiling. He leaned in and kissed Mark. When they pulled back, Mark was blushing a deep red that managed to get deeper when all of his friends went "aw!"

"Um, where are you sitting?" Mark asked when he could frame a coherent question. Jeff looked down at the ticket in his hand, and started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said sitting down in the seat behind Mark's.

"What are you doing?" Mark questioned.

Jeff smirked. "Sitting in my seat."

Mark's smile got even bigger. "Why don't we see if we can get the guy sitting here," he gestured to the seat next to him, "will let you switch?"

"Sweetie, do you want to have kids?" Angel asked Collins after watching the other couples for a while.

He shrugged. "Sure, yeah. It would be fun."

She grinned and pecked him on the lips. "Okay, then. Should we use Joann as our lawyer? We probably should. Boy, girl, or one of each? I really want a little girl, but a boy would be fun too. Do you have any names you like? I kind of like Edward but--" she started talking a mile a minute, but Collins silenced her with a kiss.

When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead on hers and touched caressed her cheek. "We'll talk to Jo this weekend," he promised.

Maureen sighed sadly and looked out her window. She was in love with Vegas and didn't want to leave. "Jo, can we get married sometime?"

This caught Joann way off guard. She looked over at her girlfriend and just stared at the complete honesty in her eyes.

"Sure, honeybear. Just name the time and place and I'll be there." Maureen smiled and turned her attention to the window. The plane slowly started moving forward and up.

"Mimi!" Roger whispered terrified. The relaxation drugs were still hitting him pretty bad. "We're moving!"

She rubbed his arm tenderly. "It's okay, Roger. We'll be fine. Just relax and try to sleep."

She started singing him a Spanish lullaby, and soon he was sleeping like a log.

"So, you were raised by homophobes, yet four of your best friends are gay?" Jeff asked after Mark finished telling him about his family.

"Yep," Mark nodded slowly. "I just have to come out to them now."

Jeff grabbed his hand, reassuringly. Mark, kind of surprised by the gesture, squeezed his hand and smiled.

"So, before I was so rudely interrupted," Angel smiled at Collins, "I wanted, and still do want to know if you have any names for our future children."

"Ange, I really hate to disappoint you, but we don't have the right equipment to have our own children, so we're going to have to adopt and they come pre-named," he said, unsure of his phrasing.

She still kept smiling. "Oh, I know that. But what about using a surrogate? Since Mimi can't, maybe we could ask Maureen!"

"Why can't Mi-" realization crossed his face as he remembered how she hadn't had one drink the entire time they were in Vegas. "Yeah, maybe Mo will." He turned in his seat and towards Maureen. "Hey Maureen, want to have Angel's and my babies?"

Maureen started laughing and replied with a "sure." After she stopped laughing, started thinking seriously about it. She stood up and walked over to her friend, and sat in Angel's unoccupied seat. "Were you serious?"

"Yeah. Angel wants a kid but she wants to name it too." He didn't think Maureen would actually go for it, but she had a caring look on her face.

"So which of you guys would be the father?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know." He saw Angel walk out of the airplane's restroom. "Hey, Angelcake, which of us would be the father?"

Her eyes widened at the sincerity of the question and Maureen's look. "You would, honey. If it's going to have half of Maureen and half of you in it, it's going to be beautiful." She glanced at Collins, and smiled. "Although, I won't allow them to wear a silly beanie all the time. Mo, can I have my seat back please? I'm sure Joann's getting antsy over by herself."

She pecked them each on the cheek and skipped past the few rows of seats to her girlfriend.

Mimi looked around at her friends. She wished she had Mark's camera to capture all the adorable acts of love. Angel had Collins' beanie and was holding it far behind her, making him lean in close to her. Maureen was trying to get Joann to do something Mimi probably didn't want to think about, for fear of horrifying mental images. Then she looked at Mark and Jeff. She almost cried from joy at the sight. With their hands still intertwined, Mark was asleep, his head resting on Jeff's shoulder, while he had his head gently on top of Mark's. It was almost too adorable. She sighed and turned to Roger who was, thankfully, still sleeping. He had a goofy grin on his face. She looked down at her stomach, which had a barely noticeable bump.

"You have no chance at being normal," she whispered.

Then, she snuggled into Roger's shoulder/chest area and soon felt herself drifting.

**Sorry for the fluffy filler chapter. I didn't like it, but it was necessary. (shrugs) Please review! **


	19. Home

**Here's an update. I'm not happy with it, but I was beginning to feel bad about not updating sooner. And with RENT ending today, I have felt angsty-er than Roger. So if some of that seeps through in this don't be mad or shocked or anything. I'm still in shock and will probably lock myself in my room with a box of Cap'n Crunch and the DVD later.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, never will. Now that you have depressed me further, let's move on.**

"Hey Jojo!" Collins, greeted Joann over the phone. "Is Maureen there?"

"The Drama Queen Extreme is right here," Joann replied.

It was a few months after the Vegas trip and Mimi was getting rather large for just 5 months and was kind of depressed about it. Maureen, through in-vitro, had become pregnant with twins for Angel and Collins. They had talked about it for awhile and decided that one would be from Collins and the other from Angel. Anyway, being about three months along, Maureen was more hormonal than ever. It had even had come to the point where she threw a huge fit at the Life when her fires weren't salty enough.

"Collins! How are you, my buddy?" Maureen shouted happily into the phone.

"Maureen, please. The baby doesn't have to hear all of our conversations. I was just calling to ask when your next ultrasound is. Angel wants pictures of our tiny sea-monkey-like children."

"Hey! I'm growing them! Be grateful!" she continued shouting, now angry.

"Sorry, Mo, just relax," he soothed. This was not the first conversation that turned that way. Angel held out her hand for the phone. As he passed the phone to her, Collins could still here her ranting.

"Maureen, honey, I totally appreciate what you're doing for us! When's the next ultra sound? I want to see my babies!" Angel calmed her and still remained as bubbly as ever. "Thanks, sugar!" She hung up the phone and turned to Collins. "Have you thought of any names you want to name yours?"

He pulled her over to the small couch and she rested her head on his lap as he stroked her short curly hair.

"Angel, they're not puppies," he chuckled. "But yeah, I was thinking about, if it was a boy, Jonathan or Ed. Not Edward. Just Ed. And, for a girl, I don't have one."

She sighed. "I don't know either, Collins. I know we've got quite a few months to think of them, but it's going to fly by. And just think, when they get here, we'll be too busy to do anything with each other or our friends. Say goodbye to sex! No more drunken late-night parties at the Life, no more spending our little leftover money on fun things," Angel ranted, panicking slightly. Collins pulled her up into a sitting position on his lap and silenced her with a kiss.

"We'll be fine, Angelcake," he whispered soothingly. He suddenly remembered his surprise from a few months ago. "I have something for you, Angie!"

He leapt from the chair and into their bedroom and came back out in four seconds flat. Collins was carrying a semi-large box.

"I was going to give this to you for a wedding present, but, uh" he blushed, "I forgot."

"Honey, you didn't have to get me anything for that. I got you! I don't need anything else," she replied, tenderly.

"I knew you would say that, but here. Open it anyway."

He pushed the box into her arms. She opened it and smiled at what she saw. Another box!

"Collins, I've had this happen to me before. How many boxes are there?"

"Not too many. Keep opening it!" He was starting to resemble a little kid at Christmas.

After another minute and twenty more boxes, one of the boxes revealed a velvet box. She opened it and gasped at the sight of a necklace. It was a locket but had their names in elegant cursive with a few small diamonds around it. It opened up to reveal four empty spots.

"Collins," she breathed. Tears were welling up and spilling over. "I love it so much. Thank you."

He gave her a passionate kiss in response and helped her put it on. By the end of the night, that's all she had on…

(Jeff/Mark)

"Jeff, can I tell you something?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Marky," he answered. They had been sitting in Jeff's apartment, watching "Rocky Horror Picture Show" and cuddling.

"One; you've been spending too much time with Maureen, and two; I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Well, that's good! I've been falling since we first met," Jeff smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. "But I have to tell you something before we go any further."

"Okay," Mark replied worriedly.

"I have AIDS."

(Mimi/Roger)

"Roger, can you get me something to eat?" Mimi asked from the couch.

"Sure, what do you want?" he answered from their bedroom.

He heard a moan of pain and ran out to find Mimi doubled over in pain. He grabbed the phone and quickly called 911.

(Maureen/Joann)

"Joann? Will I still be sexy to you when I'm all fat?" Maureen asked her girlfriend. They were cuddling and enjoying the afterglow of love-making.

"Of course I will. You're growing two people inside you. I think it's beautiful," she responded.

Maureen smiled and kissed her. They would've gone further but the phone rang. Joann got up to get it, and, after hanging up, rang back and started getting dressed.

"Pookie, what's wrong?"

"Get dressed. Mimi's in the hospital."

**Okay, before you get all grrr, I'm not killing Mimi. But if you have any baby names, PM me please!**

**I can't believe it's gone. I can't believe it's ending. I can't believe this obsession must die. RENT helped us believe in love, I can't believe people disagree. I can't believe this is goodbye.**

**RENT  
A life cut way too short.  
1996-2008  
**


	20. Three

**Hear ye hear ye! An update has been written and posted!**

**Disclaimer: No own. Not even the England joke. My friend came up with that.**

Roger paced anxiously back and forth in the waiting room, awaiting any word about his wife. Angel just sat on Collins' lap, staring straight ahead, while he rubbed his arm soothingly. Joanne sat with Maureen in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. And Mark and Jeff hadn't shown up yet and no one had really thought of calling them again.

"Man, you know she's going to be fine," Collins tried to comfort him.

"No I don't. You don't either, Collins! She's freaking pregnant. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her and the kid. I just—I don't know," Roger sunk down to the ground, in tears.

"Cheer up, Roger! I know!" Maureen semi-shouted. "Why is England so wet?"

Roger just stared at her with the same insane look that she was receiving from the other present bohos. It didn't stop her.

"Because the queen has reigned there so long!"

Joanne sighed and mouthed a 'sorry' to her friends. "Honeybear, why don't you go call Mark and Jeff and see when they're going to get here?"

"Okie-dokie!" she jumped up (as well as a pregnant woman can) and went over to the payphone to dial the all-too-familiar number.

(Mark/Jeff)

"Just because you have AIDS doesn't mean we can't… you know," Mark suggested.

"I don't want to risk it Mark. I love you too much to take a chance at sentencing you to this death sentence," Jeff explained.

Mark stared at the sincerity in his boyfriends eyes, and sighed, getting up and going to the kitchen. He wasn't going to get his way tonight. Was that going to stop him? No. He had picked up a thing or two from Maureen, and was planning to use them to his full advantage.

A breathless Jeff entered the room. "We have to go. Mimi's in the hospital."

(Hospital)

"Mr. Davis?"

Roger almost flew to the doctor. "That's me."

"Mr. Davis, your wife is in labor," the doctor explained.

"Labor?! She's barely 6 months along!" he shouted. Mark and Jeff ran into the room, but were silenced by the looks they received from their friends, and just sat down next to Joanne.

"Actually, she's nearing nine," he corrected.

"What?!" Angel got in on this conversation now. He marched up to the doctor. "I was there when she took the first pregnancy test and the four months before while she was PMSing."

"Well, sometimes a woman can continue to bleed, but still be pregnant. It doesn't happen much, but it's not unheard of. But I have to ask, who's going in with her? We're getting her prepped now for a C-section."

"Angel and Roger," Joanne said. No one argued with her.

A few hours later….

"Congratulations, honey. They're beautiful," Angel said to Mimi as he held one of the three babies. "Do you have names yet?"

"We didn't really talk about it, but I do want to name this one," she gestured to the little boy in her arms and smiled at her best friend, "Angel."

The drag queen felt tears well up and spill over. "You don't have to do that, Mimi."

"I want to. Roger? What do you think?"

Roger tore his gaze from the little girl he held in his arms, and let it land on the tiny boy. He smiled. "I think it's perfect."

"Angel, it is." Mimi said.

The other bohos walked in quietly, not to disturb the beautiful peace.

"Hey guys," Mark said, camera already out. "Who do we have here?"

Mimi lifted the boy up a little and smiled at her girlfriends. "This is Angel Maureen Joanne."

"This is Antoinetta Alise," Roger stated. He hadn't talked those names over with his wife, but to say that Mimi approved was an understatement.

"What about this little boy here?" Angel asked still holding the little baby.

"I don't know," Mimi said. She thought for a little while then blurted out "How about Laban? It means gentle, brittle and that's what he is. He's so small."

"Yeah, I like it. Laban Andrew Davis," Roger decided.

"Guys, those names are really beautiful," Maureen said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Mark smirked. "You're just happy one of them has your name in it."

"Shut up!" she said, jokingly. They all laughed and that's how the rest of the night went on. The nurses almost called security trying to get them to leave, but ended up letting them leave on their own.

"We have to go you guys," Angel said sadly. He awoke a sleeping Collins and they left hand in hand. Next were Maureen and Joanne, then Jeff and Mark.

After they were alone, Roger climbed into the bed with his wife and she curled into him.

"I love you so much Mimi. You did beautifully today," he said punctuating each word with a kiss.

"I love you too, Roger. I can't believe we're parents. After I learned that I was positive, I never thought I'd get to be a mom, but here I am. We now have three beautiful children," Mimi whispered.

"Goodnight, my love," Roger whispered tiredly.

"Good night."

And with that, the dancer fell asleep in the arms of the love of her life.

**A/N: So was it worth the wait? Review and updates will come sooner!**


	21. A note

**A/N: I know this really sucks that this 'chapter' is a note, but it must be done. I'm thinking of ending this story here, BUT I will be writing another one if I do. So what do you guys say to that? If you don't want me to, then I'll get a new chapter up. But I really do think I'll do another story in this saga because then I can change up the plot/drama/whatever.**

**So please let me know in either a PM or review!!**

**~Marky**


End file.
